Thirst Blood
by this is how we dance
Summary: Kelly didn’t know she was strong enough to kill with no remorse. Now a Collection of Kelly-Centric Oneshots. Pun intended.
1. Killing Danny

Kelly didn't know she was strong enough to kill with no remorse. ONESHOT

--

Danny.

Danny what have I done?

I'm so sorry.

I couldn't help but to cry as I plunged the scissors into his neck again and again. Eventually what was Danny had died, and I pushed him off of me.

I cried, I cried so hard I felt as if I was crying blood.

I recovered though.

I had to be strong, for Danny's sake. For our final kiss. But I had to kill him, to protect myself.

And so Riq would never know.

I loved him, I love him so much. But, I had changed, I _had_ changed.

I used to be so squeamish of blood, I used to cower at Doctor Who. I was a frigid little girl who didn't want to grow up. And I still was until… what happened just now.

I had drawn my first blood, and I wanted more. I wanted more people to die, what was left of them. It was their fault what happened to Danny, all their fault.

So I did, I tore through what were people, and what was left of them, I needed revenge.

Did you know, that when a killer first draws their first blood, they thirst for more?

I'm parched.

--

_First DEAD SET FIC! I love it, so please review!_


	2. Negativity

Kelly begins to wonder if they'll ever make it out Alive. Kelly/Riq, with Patrick bashing. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5. Oneshot 2

--

We're stuck, behind this stupid house. There's nowhere else for us to go, everyone's probably dead or dying now, and we can't do a thing.

So we hide, we hide away from the world. We hide away from the negativity for once.

I can tell, by the supplies and the amount of zombies outside, we won't get out alive, but I just want to milk the moment with these other people who care.

Apart from Patrick.

As I look around at everyone, I don't feel brave, I don't care anymore. I might have a gun, but it doesn't make me a hero.

Now Patrick's here, he's bringing us all down, like the fat bastard he is. Now we've got him with us, ordering us around…

Who does he think he is? No-one cares anymore that he was the bossy, snobby, stuck up producer of Big Brother anymore. That is if people are still alive, that is if the rest of the world is still alive.

Riq makes me feel whole again, he's like my guardian, always there for me regardless of the situation. He's got my arm around me, smiling down at me. I love him to pieces now that he's here with me. He's actually here! He said something about coming really far, but, stuff that, he's here!

But you know what?

I don't care if I die.

Because I've always got Riq.

And he's always got me.

--

And now, as I can see what's happened to what was me, I don't care.

Being dead is far better than being trapped with Patrick.

--

_Whatcha think? I think the final episode was really harsh on them, they didn't deserve to die! Look out for another Dead Set fic coming your way!_


	3. Followed

Kelly didn't know why Space was following her. **Kelly/Space**

--

Everything I did, he followed me. He helped me whilst I didn't have Riq. I don't actually have a clue why, but he did. He smiled at me, and then, I felt as if I had something to live for at that point, because I knew deep down all my family and friends were dead; it was bad enough seeing Claire and Danny as a zombie attempting to rip my guts out.

But Space… Space was different.

When the zombie got in and attacked Marky, he tried his hardest the get him off him; risking life and limb. I then thought to myself he was the bravest out of them all; whilst Joplin, Veronica, Angel and Grayson stood by; uncaring.

But the thing is, he was being all brave when I was around, and when we had a couple of fags, he looked at me then, so strangely. I was gonna ask why, but I left it. Why? I don't know really, it didn't seem right to ask about how he felt, when it was bloody obvious he was upset because his family were most likely murdered.

And when I knew my time was almost up, I got to talk to him one on one. I also began to think in the few minutes in the diary room, I guessed that he had realized what must have happened to everyone. He too was dying, and I noticed the reluctance in his voice as I was talking about fighting my way through. He sounded as if… if…

He loved me.

But he couldn't, he had Pippa; that frustrating ginger Scottish freak was would never shut up and acted blonde all of the time. Even though it didn't show, she annoyed me a whole lot.

Another thing that got to me, was wherever I went, like moving around, Space looked after me. OK, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, I guess deep down I liked it, but with his behaviour… I guess you could call it following, but without the awkwardness and calls to the police over a stalker.

The sad thing is though; I won't ever know why he followed me.

--

A sad fic, but please review! Thanks to everyone who has done so so far!


End file.
